


Streching

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, VictUuri, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Victor helps Yuuri do some stretching before his short program.





	

“ _Victor_ , someone will see,” Yuuri whispered.

 

“We have to make sure you’re well stretched before you go out there, Yuuri,” his coach insisted. His hands trailed up Yuuri’s thighs under the ruse of helping him stretch.

 

Yuuri whimpered when clever fingers brushed over the bulge in his sweat pants. “ _Victor_ ,” he whispered again.

 

Victor laughed softly against the back of his neck placing a gentle kiss against soft skin.

 

They were on the floor just inside the hallway where anyone walking by could look and see that Victor’s hand weren’t spending very much time on Yuuri’s legs; not that it was even necessary for Victor to be helping him stretch this way in the first place. Or they might notice Yuuri’s blushing cheeks, his labored breathing, his soft whining every time Victor rubbed his cock through his pants.

 

He could feel Victor smiling against his neck as another coached walked by.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered again.

 

“Let your coach help you, Yuuri. You don’t want to pull something do you? It’s important to _stretch_ before skating.” Victor’s tongue ran up the side of Yuuri’s neck and the younger man moaned and fell pliant in his coach’s arms. “You’re the best student, Yuuri,” he praised.

 

Another skater walked by, greeting Victor as he went. Victor smiled innocently as he wished an old competitor luck.

 

“What else needs stretching do you think?” His hands trailed up Yuuri’s sides pushing his hands up above his head and back to rest against the wall behind them. “There. You wouldn’t want to injure your shoulder out there.” His hands found their way back down not being at all subtle as he palmed Yuuri’s cock.

 

“We’re completely indecent now, Victor,” Yuuri complained, legs splayed wide and his arms over his head, but he left himself spread open to his coach’s touch.

 

“Hush, Yuuri. They’re all busy watching the competition. No one’s going to look at us.” Victor kept pressing kisses along his neck, fingers finding the length of Yuuri’s cock trapped with his pants. “It’s only you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](https://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
